The promise
by XxXxyukitohruXxXx
Summary: Yuki's life is happy and simple. There's no time for sadness. Everything seems to be just fine. But all happiness has an ending and in return there will be a disaster.


Chapter 1 The promise

The life of Yuki is just simple and happy. He has a girl friend named Tohru. His family has no problems. And every thing seems like just fine. Until one day....

All happiness has ending.

At the school.

Yuki is walking when suddenly he fell from the floor. He felt dizzy. And he found him self lying at the bed of the hospital.

"Doctor what happened?"

"You became unconsious at the school you just fell down and the next thing you know you are here at the hospital."

"But why?"

"I don't know if I can tell you this, but I have to and you must know it."

"Know what?"

"You are suffering from ....from anemia."

"What? Doctor this can't be tell me you're just joking please no."

"I'm sorry but I'm serious it's true you have anemia. And your parents must know it as soon as possible."

"But Doctor how about my life how long can I live?"

"As of now I can't tell but all I can say that your anemia is already at the stage that is hard to cure we must prevent it as soon as possible."

The Sohma family didn't know it yet. Even Tohru. But all secrets must and will be revealed. One day while Yuki is at the school cafeteria with Tohru suddenly he felt dizzy and became unconsious once again. They brought him at the hospital. While at the hospital.....

"Doc, what happened to him?"

"Haven't he told you?"

"Tell what? About what? Is he sick? What?"

"Oh, I see, he haven't told you yet isn't it?"

"Doctor please tell me now I'm curious. What is he going to tell to me? Please tell me now."

"Tohru, if I tell you can you promise me you will not cry. Can you promise it to me?"

"Yes, I assure you I won't cry I promise. Please tell me now is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is a big problem. Yuki has a problem. He needs your help right now and he must learn to accept it. Tohru, Yuki has anemia."

"What? How come? I can't believe no please don't take him away from me please. How long can he live?"

"As of now I can't tell because the test is just starting let's see maybe next week. Tohru, help Yuki don't make his death harder for him to accept don't let him see you crying because of his sickness. Right now he needs strength to overcome this situation. So I am hoping that you would help him. Give him strength. Let him feel that you are there to help him. You must learn to accept it. I can see he is afraid to die because he thinks he can't live without you and his family. Don't let him feel that his life will now be over."

"Alright now I understand but I can't believe. Why him? Why is it supposed to be him?"

"Now every weekend he must have his check up with me so don't forget to bring him here at the hospital. He must not be stressed it's not good for him. And he must it nutritious foods. And don't forget to give his vitamins every time he feels dizzy.

"Doctor I don't think I can take it. No I can't."

"Tohru, Yuki needs you much more now. So you must be strong to face this the lord has a very good reason for this and the lord will not give you this kind of situation if he knows you can't take it. All you have to do is to always pray. The lord will never leave you."

"Yes, Doctor I'll do what you said."

"Hmm I will leave you know.....and tell him to take care of himself not to have wounds because it will be more dangerous for him at his stage."

"Alright."

Tohru can't stop his emotion. He look at Yuki with tears falling down from his eyes.

"Yuki why is it you? Don't leave me now please. Yuki promise me you'll never leave me. Please I don't think I can handle this thing.

Yuki is awakened. He saw Tohru crying.

"Tohru, why, who made you cry? Tell me who or does the doctor already told you about....about my...my..."

"No Yuki don't mind me I'm just fine. How are you feeling now are you alright now? Can we go home now? Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Tohru answer me why are you crying? I'm fine I don't want something to eat. I want you to answer my question."

"Okay now that you're already fine let's go home now. Okay."

"But Tohru."

"No buts okay let's go home now. Please I want to get out of here now."

At their house.......

"Tohru I know you already knew it so please let us not be like this let us help each other. Please I need you much more please Tohru. I need your help right now."

"Please Yuki I need to rest I feel sick let's just talk about it later I need to rest."

"But Tohru these is a very sensitive thing so we need to talk about it right now and right here."

"Okay what about it say it?''

"You know sometimes I wonder if you really love or what. Cause whenever I need your help your not there. When did I ask you to help me to my problems tell me?"

Then Yuki left the room and went to his room.

"Yuki....Yuki....Yuki I'm sorry please forgive me. I'm sorry. I....I.....I don't mean to......to.......hurt you.....I'm sorry please open the door....Let's talk...Yuki.."

"Go now you can rest now I don't need your help anyway...I can handle my problem on my own."

"Yuki...Please open the door...I'm sorry...Let's talk this over."

Then Kyo came together with Shigure

"What's happening in there?"

"Kyo, Yuki lock the door."

"Why I can't understand can you explain it to me? Come on let's go at the sala."

At the sala........

"Okay now explain me what happen?"

"Kyo Yuki has a big problem. He needs our help. But I want to tell this to you with Shigure."

"Okay I'll call Shigure."

After a while...

"Okay now that we are complete you can start it now."

Now that every body knows nothing can be hide now.

"Start what? What is this conversation all about? Is it you and Yuki? Did you split up?"

"No Shigure. I don't know how to start it. But...Okay Kyo, Shigure Yuki...Yuki...is....is...suffering from..from..a-a."

"A-A what? Tell me now."

Then Tohru felt tears on her eyes.

"Tohru tell us now."

"Kyo can't you see she's crying. Tohru calm down take deep breath. Now tell us."

"Yuki has anemia."

"Ha..ha...ha...ha....Do you think you can fool us just like that? Well you're wrong."

"Kyo I'm not fooling any one that's true Yuki has anemia."

"Yo..you mean that's all true yo..you mean Yuki has anemia?"

"Whaaaaatttt!!!?!?! Yuki has anemia? No this can't be. This can't be."

"Yes he has and he needs our help now."

Now that everybody knows nothing to hide now.  
End of chapter 1

Editor's note:

Hey guys please wait for the next chapter it will be great. Enjoy it. 


End file.
